


Winter Reminiscence

by Jhabois



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Crack Pairing, Drabble, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Rare Pair, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhabois/pseuds/Jhabois
Summary: Aomine had always loved winter for as long as he remembers and he should be excited but...
Relationships: Nash Gold Jr./Aomine Daiki
Kudos: 5





	Winter Reminiscence

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3 am and I can't fuckin sleep so here's a oneshot of Nash x Aomine that nobody asked for lmao. 
> 
> Inspired by song: Beautiful Moment by K Will

-=-=-=-=-

The beginning of winter was making itself known this year, the temperature dropping lower day by day. Mornings crisp with the cold air, once outside each exhale become tiny clouds of mist, akin to cigarette smoke after a lazy drag. Though the streets weren’t covered in snow they will be in time, and the surroundings will transform into a beautiful frozen cityscape. Navy eyes stare at the street before them for a while, disregarding the wave of people passing him by. The tall man was bathing in the moment as he had just finished his job for the day and was using this moment to take a short break to decompress. Cold air entering his lungs made for a refreshing feeling like drinking cool water after a particularly tiring training session. He couldn’t wait for the snow to fall.

Winter had always held a special place in Aomine’s heart. He’d always loved this season for as long as he can remember and he should be excited but…

He quickly shakes his head. It’s pointless to think about that now, it’ll only encourage a barrage of memories to resurface, specific memories that he’d rather not recall. Remembering them only brought pain.

Although he couldn’t control those momentary lapses where images of his past would briefly flash through his mind. The feeling of a warm hand grabbing onto his own and pulling him along was so vivid, but it was only the ghost of a touch from a time long gone.

But it lingers still…

Aomine gritted his teeth, willing his feet to move again, but it was too late. A heavy feeling had already settled in his chest before he could even stop it

-=-=-=-=-=-

“Eh? Dai-chan you’re not going to the party this year?” Momoi inquired over the phone, she had called him just as he arrived at his apartment.

The party was quite a big deal. It was some sort of a yearly celebration with everyone they met during their time in high school, mostly through their basketball events. Everyone did their best to maintain the yearly party as best as they could but Aomine didn’t feel like going this year.

“Yeah.” He didn’t bother saying more than that, though he knew Momoi would ask for clarification either way.

Just as the thought crossed his mind Momoi stated with disbelief, “But why? Almost everyone’s going. Don’t you want to see the others and play at least one round of basketball with them again before the year ends? You know we can only meet up like this once in a while right?”

Momoi was right, and Aomine knew she was right but…

He pinched the bridge of his nose, he promised himself he wouldn’t think about _that_. At times like this he wishes he could drink or smoke but he knew he wouldn’t allow himself to touch even a can of beer or a stick of cigarette again, not after what had happened the last time he did. Aomine internally cringed at the memory, it was a mess.

Pulling himself away from his inner world before he drifted too far into it, he answered Momoi’s question. “I know. And of course I want to play basketball with them again but I’m just…busy this year. I’ll try to go next year alright?”

The pause from the other end didn’t bode well. Aomine knew Momoi must’ve sensed that something was off, they’ve been friends since they were kids, they’re practically like siblings at this point and they knew the other more than anyone else. Momoi knew Aomine and his tendencies as much as he knew hers. But Aomine chose to cut the conversation short, he didn’t allow her to voice her concerns or thoughts.

“Tell the guys I’ll make it up to them next year okay? Thanks Momoi. Bye.” He ended the call without letting Momoi even say anything back. It was rude and he knows Momoi would be fuming, but her scolding and worried yammering were the last things he wanted to hear. He wanted some time to himself.

Aomine quickly set his phone to airplane mode so that no other messages or calls would disturb him for now. After doing that he went out of his room to do some chores to distract himself from the rousing thoughts in his mind. Normally when his mind was at the point of overflowing he would go out and play some basketball to blow off some steam, lose himself in the movements, the shots, the dribbling, and work his body ragged until he could barely take another step. However, it was currently too late for that kind of activity and he had work early tomorrow. Busying himself with chores would do for now.

He hopes…

-=-=-=-=-=-

_“Let’s break up”_

_The sentence was said so casually Aomine almost thought he hadn’t heard it, and he would’ve kept believing that it was just a whisper of the wind if Nash hadn’t repeated it._

_“Daiki, let’s break up.”_

No.

_Nash said something else, but Aomine couldn’t quite make it out, words deafened by the blood pounding into his ears as his heartbeat skyrocketed and not in the good way. Nash then turned around. He was walking away._

**No.**

_Aomine wanted to call out but his throat had closed in on itself. Aomine tried to reach out, to pull Nash back and stop him for even a moment, but Aomine’s feet were glued to the floor while Nash steadily walked out of sight, getting farther and farther away._

**No!**

Panicked eyes open to a dark ceiling slightly illuminated by lights from outside slipping past the cracks of the blinds. Aomine didn’t have to check his phone or outside the window to know that it was still way before daytime. It might be midnight or dawn even, either way it was too late for Aomine to have patience to deal with this shit. This wasn’t the first time that this happened either. Since it’s happened before you’d think he’d finally have a way to deal with it…but he doesn’t.

Aomine clicked his tongue, eyes heavy with exhaustion but his heart was beating fast from the adrenaline spike triggered by the dream. Although, “dream” wasn’t the correct term for it now that Aomine thought about it. It wasn’t a dream, rather it was a horrible memory. A memory that he tried so hard to forget or at least move on from, yet he couldn’t do either. The cold weather always brought these memories back somehow.

But why wouldn’t it?

The best moments of their relationship coincidentally occurred during winter or something that had to do with activities that reminded him of winter. Their first meeting at a ski resort on Hokkaido. Their first date on the ice rink, both of them floundering around while they tried not to fall flat on their asses. The numerous times they’ve spent Christmas together, cuddling under the blankets while watching basketball replays, sappy movies, or just enjoying a cup of hot coco as they both talked the night away. Even on New Year’s Eve they’d be together enjoying an event outside or staying warm indoors, hands never off of one another. Sometimes Aomine can still feel Nash’s touches on his skin until now, but instead of a warm comfort they now became burning reminders of what has been, like invisible tattoos that only he can see on his skin.

Their best memories were made during winter but so was their worst, at least it was for Aomine. Nash was the one who instigated the break up after all, maybe it wasn’t as painful to Nash as it was to Aomine…

But w _hy?_

_Why did Nash break up with him?_

Nash never answered that question, all ways of contacting him were cut off or blocked.

_Was he not enough?_

The thought made Aomine’s chest ache. It felt like old wounds forcibly reopened and salt was violently rubbed in to add insult to injury.

Something trailing down the side of his face disrupted Aomine’s inner workings. He touched it.

Tears?

The bitter laugh filling the cold empty space of his bedroom sounded foreign even to his own ears, it carried so much pain, it sounded broken. He wiped the tears away with a vengeance as if their mere existence was an offense to him. The truth was he was angry with himself more than anything, disappointed even. Years have already passed since that time, he can’t believe it still hurts until now.

Fuck this!

“I hate you! I hate you so much!”

Aomine knew he was spouting all these words at nothing but thin air, yet he couldn’t bring himself to care. His heart was still yearning for something that was no longer within his reach, no, it was taken away from him by the very person that he had fallen in love with. He left without any other explanation, refused to contact him again, and just disappeared into thin air as if he never even existed.

“I hate you!”

_I still love you._

The curses flying from his lips became his lullaby that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed ^-^


End file.
